infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Drops/Messages/inFamous 2
Listed here are the messages of Dead Drops found in inFamous 2. Dead Drop Messages Invaluable evidence Wolfe: "Agent Kuo. I feel quite Confident that only you will be able to decode these messages and that they'll prove to be invaluable evidence in your case against the First Sons. The world needs to know what's happened. Efforts must be given immediately to repair the damage done by the Ray Sphere. Damage for which I'm ultimately to blame. Share these recordings with your contact in Empire City. Time is short." Trifecta 1 Wolfe: "Audio Surveillance X04, meeting with NSA Agents John White and Lucy Kuo." Kuo: "Are you there, John?" John: "Go ahead." Kuo: "Now that you've infiltrated the First Sons in Empire City, it's time I introduced you to my contact in here in New Marais. John White, meet Dr. Sebastian Wolfe." John: "Wolfe? That secret asset you've been protecting? That's...hell, he's responsible for half the stuff we're here to investigate." Kuo: "Whoa, easy." Wolfe: "It's all right." Kuo: "Wolfe's risking his life to help us." Wolfe: "We're all at risk. The NSA selected both of you for this assignment because you carry the Conduit Gene. It makes you highly desirable to the First Sons, but that doesn't give you Carte Blanche. They watch their new initiates very, very, closely. They'll have no qualms about killing you." Hats Off Wolfe: "Audio surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file A435." Bertrand: "That new facility you folks are building below the Carriage House, it's... overwhelming. Hats off to you, doctor." Wolfe: "Our technology is 100 years ahead of the rest of the world." Bertrand: "Don't be so modest. When I joined the First Sons they told me they had technology a hundred years ahead. Now that sounds conservative. When I saw that place I'd thought I was abducted by a UFO." Wolfe: "Sorry about the confusion." Bertrand: "They were just caves before. I know them well. Played in them as a child. They were part of the Underground Railroad. Smuggling escaped slaves out of town. Then it was Prohibition and whiskey, now we're smuggling in the future." Extraction Wolfe: "Audio surveillance of Agent John White, file D045." John: "I have news, I've been promoted. I'm working directly with Kessler now." Wolfe: "You've certainly made a meteoric rise through the ranks!" John: "It's suspicious, maybe Kessler knows I'm with the NSA." Wolfe: "What? No. He'd have killed you." John: "Maybe. Kessler said you're to deliver the Ray Sphere to Empire City immediately. What does that mean?" Wolfe: "He stepped up the timeline. Well, we can't give it to him. It's time to end this. Tell Director Houston I'm ready for extraction." John: "Forget it. We're still building a case against the First Sons. We don't tip our hand until we've gathered enough evidence to bring down the whole organization. Until then you stay where you are... and send over the Sphere." Bad Omen Wolfe: "Audio surveillance of Agent John White, file D102." John: "I was carrying the Ray Sphere out of the lab when Kessler stopped me. It was...strange. He said that I had an important destiny, that I'd accomplish great things." Wolfe: "I used to be a skeptic, but many of his predictions actually do come true." John: "I don't know...the way he looked at me...Made me want him to be wrong." A Person Of Interest Wolfe: "Audio Surveillance of Agents John White and Lucy Kuo, file D134." John: "Sorry for the radio silence." Kuo: "John, what's happening up there?" John: "Tell Wolfe his invention is a big success." Kuo: "The Ray Sphere," John: "Kessler sent it out by courier to one of his labs. I thought, but...he must have set the timer." Kuo: "God." John: "It was like a bomb. Five, six city blocks reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere. But there was this kid right in the center of the crater. He had survived." Kuo: "A conduit?" John: "Oh yeah, a strong one." Kuo: "I don't believe in coincidences. He's got to have some connection with Kessler." John: "I agree, he's definitely a person of interest. I'm watching him. One more thing, there's a lot of Conduits cropping up, far more then Wolfe predicted. The city's full of them." Becoming Wolfe: "I discovered a potential method for reducing or possibly eliminating the human cost of Ray Sphere radiation. This was Bertrand's reaction. Excerpt from audio surveillance of Joeseph Bertrand, file A075." Bertrand: "I didn't join the First Sons for the betterment of mankind. I joined because I want powers! God has a purpose for me. That I might better myself and use his gifts in his name. Besides, I'm tired of waiting." I've already assembled the prisoners, the Ray Sphere. It's already in motion. Tonight, I will become the sword of God. Time to go. The car's waiting." Relativity Wolfe: "Audio Surveilance of Agent Kuo, file D27." Kuo: "I got my hands on a Echelon Phone transcript the day Kessler detonated the Ray Sphere. He requested a very specific bike courier for the job." Wolfe: "Do you mean Cole MacGrath?" Kuo: "There's more. I may have found some important insight on Kessler, but I can't make it out. Kessler knew Cole MacGrath has the conduit gene, that's pretty clear, but I can't find his name in the First Sons database." Wolfe: "So how did Kessler know that MacGrath had the Gene?" Kuo: "Exactly." Wolfe: "Do you think they're related?" Kuo: "Huh. You know, I can try to find that out." Swamp Hussy Wolfe: "Audio Surveilance of Joseph Bertrand, file B082." Bertrand: "We need to do something about that swamp trash! She's been killing my boys and disrupting my operation. It's costing me money. The men are starting to get superstitious about the "Swamp Witch". She's slippery too. We can't track her once she jumps into the mongrove." Wolfe: "What do you have in mind sir?" Bertrand: "Well... I thought perhaps you can whip up some kind of "Conduit" Radar or something of that nature." Wolfe: "Does this take presidence over the five other projects you have me working on?" Bertrand: "No damn it! You finish those other things first, but the Conduit Detector, put it on the list." Swamp Ghost Wolfe: "Audio Surveilance of Agent Kuo, file G58." Kuo: "Reports keep coming in. Some kind of "Swamp Ghost" been tearing up Militia Camps." Wolfe: "You don't believe it's a ghost?" Kuo: "Well I had a hunch we might dealing with a new Conduit, so I bugged one of the camps last night, I got lucky. Listen to this." Militia Soldier: "What? What was that?!" Nix: "Hahaha" Guns Shooting Militia Soldier: "AHHHHH!" Nix: "You come into my swamp, MY home?!" Militia Soldier: "Cease fire! You idiots are shooting at each other! Ugh, get off me!" Nix: "Come here again, you best bring an army!" Vermaak 88 Wolfe: "Observation of "Subject 881," file C152." "Today we had a surprise visit at the lab. One of Bertrands charter buses unloaded 52 men with curious accents requiring medical screening. Every one of them were in top physical condition. They were soldiers and veterans. I caught one to review his file and asked him about the symbol on his duffle bag. He admitted they were from Vermaak 88, a private Military fair mount of South Africa. During the examination, I discovered scarred tissue covering his body. Land mine, shrapnel, bullets, and machetes. And how brutally they were similarly decorated. Needless to say the examination took longer than expected. I thought perhaps Bertrand was recruiting some new muscle. Subject 881 was surprised that I wasn't better informed, and became tight-lipped. He did slipped that in fact, Bertrand was the one being paid. Then he laughed at my expression. Why was Bertrand being paid? He refused to say. Many more followed." Kuo files Wolfe: "Audio Surveilance of Agent Lucy Kuo file G84." "I realize you placed alot of faith in me Kuo, I want to be deserving of that faith." Kuo: "And... right now you're not?" Wolfe: "I need to confess something. The NSA asked me to record our conversations without your knowledge." Kuo: "What! Why?" Wolfe: "They never told me. Perhaps because you carry the Conduit Gene. I don't know." Kuo: "How often do you-?" Wolfe: "All the time. If you like, I can submit copies to you along with my regular reports. I'm on your side." Split Decisions Wolfe: "Audio surveilance of Joseph Bertrand, file B146." Bertrand: "What kind of lemon are you trying to sell me, Doctor?" Wolfe: "The Transfer Device works precisely as designed. We're seeing an eighty-six power exchange rate... between induvidual conduits. But what you're trying to do-" Bertrand: "I'm trying to turn a profit, Doctor. Your fancy machines cost me money. Wolfe: "Splitting the power stream among multiple recipients is dangerous! The results could be highly unstable. Bertrand: "As long as it works we're in business. Make it work." Overclocked Wolfe: "I paid a visit to the First Sons dormitory where the Vermaak 88 were housed." "Subject 881 approached me and we took a walk." "The Recording Follows" Subject 881: "You seem... agitated Doctor." Wolfe: "I figured out what Bertrand has planned for you. He's going to use the Transfer Device isn't he?" Subject 881: "I'm sorry you know I can't say." Wolfe: "You know what a Conduit is?" Subject 881: "I just... can't comment on this." Wolfe: "You need to know something. The transfer procedure was never designed to split abilities among multiple recipients." "I don't know what it will do." Subject 881: "You... just got my attention." Wolfe: "Theoritically you'll all be "overclocked" so to speak." "Your body will receive a portion of the true Conduit's power but your body will wear itself out trying to sustain it." "You may go insane." Subject 881: "Why are you telling me this. Doctor? Bertrand he wouldn't like it." Wolfe: "I'm not a brave man." "But if I'm right you and your men will lose control." "Then I'll have far more to fear from you than Bertrand." Impressions Wolfe: "Audio surveillance X04. Meeting with NSA Agents John White and Lucy Kuo." John: "I've been observing Cole MacGrath for weeks now, and I'm starting to get a clearer picture." Kuo: "We're pretty antsy over here, John. What have you found?" John: (Good Karma) "Well, despite overwhelming adversity, I believe MacGrath is everything we hoped for. I mean, countless times now I've watched him stop and heal civillians. He goes out of his way to help people. If Kessler's prediction about The Beast are true, it'll take more than heroism to stop him. If we have an angel in our pocket like this guy, it's hard to imagine losing." John: (Evil Karma) "He has a lust for violence and mayhem that he can't seem to satistfy. At best he's selfish, at worst... well, I've never seen him try to avoid innocent bloodshed. Quite the opposite. This guy is a nightmare. If I didn't know about the damned Beast, I'd be tempted to put one in his head. Still... It is possible his rage will be just what the doctor ordered, so to speak." John: (No imported save) "He's chaotic and unpredictable. Even after all this time, I still have no idea what he's gonna do next. Frankly he seems confused. Sorry I can't offer more than that. But... I don't know, maybe all this confusion will work in our favor. Maybe it means he'll be malleable, more willing to take direction, you know? `Cause I'll tell you, when the Beast arrives, it would be a major advantage to be in control of a Conduit with MacGrath's abilities." Kuo: "Thanks for the update, Wolfe and I clearly have some thinking to do." Quarantine Wolfe: "Audio surveillance file X04. Meeting with NSA Agents John White and Lucy Kuo." Kuo: "That's a lot better, John. We can hear you. How are you calling us?" John: "It's a tin can on a string at this point. After the quarantine went into effect, we've all had to improvise." Kuo: "What's going on in Empire City? We're not getting much information on the outside." John: "Neither are we. Not getting enough food or medicine either." Wolfe: "The President claims they're sending supply drops three times a day! John: "We're all trapped in here. It's like they want the disease to take hold. No efforts to study it. You know what? I believe they knew this would happen. The Ray Sphere, the disease, all of it. They had a blockade around the whole city almost before the dust had cleared. This points to a massive conspiracy. What if the NSA and the First Sons are working together?" Kuo: "I can't belive that. But you're right, this is disturbing. We had no idea things had gotten this bad. Wolfe: "Can you tell us about the disease?" John: "Well, they call it "the Plague" in here. It started striking the population soon after the blast. It's highly lethal. some folks die the very same day they show symptoms." Wolfe: "Oh God. This is my fault. Every one of those deaths... I should have done more." Trifecta 2 Wolfe: "Audio surveillance X27. Meeting with John White and Lucy Kuo." Kuo: "Look, we've all heard Kessler's prediction. A Conduit of incredible power will rise up in Empire City and then decimate humanity. After everything we've seen... I for one believe him." Wolfe: "He convinced me as well." John: "All of Kessler's predictions have come true. He won't be wrong about the big one." Wolfe: "Pity the NSA doesn't share our convictions" John: "They would just fall back on guns anyhow. We are the only ones who understand the nature of the situation." Kuo: "Well, if we can't work within the NSA, then we have to go out on our own." Trish Wolfe: "Audio surveillance file X76. Meeting with John White and Lucy Kuo." John: "I wanted to advise you of a recent incident. Kessler's plan is unclear to me so, I'll just stick with the facts. Kessler kidnapped MacGrath's girlfriend, Trish, and dangled her off a rooftop. He said MacGrath had time to save her. But there was another rooftop, with six doctors about to die. MacGrath had to choose." Kuo: "Sick!" Wolfe: "Madness!" (Good Karma) John: "He did the right thing, tried to save the doctors. He understood the weight of all those lives." Wolfe: "MacGrath has a strong moral compass." John: "It seems so. You know what? Now more than ever, I'm certain he's the one we need to fight the Beast." (Evil Karma) John: "He tried to save his girlfriend. I dunno, maybe it was selfish, but ... I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. Kessler killed them all anyway." Kuo:" Of course..." John: "Evidently he wanted to toughen up MacGrath before the Beast arrives. And who knows, maybe he succeeded. MacGrath seems tougher then I've ever seen him." Convictions Wolfe: "Audio surveillance file X137. Meeting with John White and Lucy Kuo." Kuo: "Wolfe's been working on new ways to boost a Conduit's power. The results are encouraging, but now they need to be tested. John, can you convince MacGrath to come to New Marais?" John: "No, it's not the right time." Kuo: "John, please, it's the perfect time! What if the Beast shows up? You've said it yourself, MacGrath is not ready. Let's make sure he is." John: "Not yet. Look, I'm working with Cole to track down the Ray Sphere. That supersedes everything else. For all we know, the Ray Sphere could be the catalyst that creates the Beast." Fallout Wolfe: "Audio surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file A078." Bertrand: "I am not happy! This isn't how it's suppose to be! You... you! You turned me into... a monster!" Wolfe: "We simply have no way to predict how a Conduit's power will manifest." Bertrand: "I can't even control myself! What am I going to do? Why would God do this to me? You... you're gonna make this right Doctor. You hear me? Wolfe: "The process is irreversible. I'm sorry, but I doubt there's-" Bertrand: "If you can't help me, I have no more use for you." Officer Down Wolfe: "Audio surrveillance of Lucy Kuo, file R013" Kuo: "These monster attacks have the whole town in a panic." Wolfe: "I can't understand where they're coming from." Kuo: "You need to get out of your lab more. People are dying out there. The New Marais police force wasn't equipped to deal with this crisis. Most are already dead. Bertrand hasn't wasted anytime either. His Militia have rushed in to fill the void. And while some are fighthing monsters, they're also gaining acceptance as the de facto police force. They've started accusing some people of having "deviant blood." Wolfe: "Bertrand's going after Conduits?" Kuo: "It seems that way. Everything that's happened seems to benefit Bertrand. Most people have started looking to him for leadership." Wolfe: "I can't believe this is happening." Blast Cores Wolfe: "Audio Surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file B074 Bertrand: "You've been holding out on me, Doc, I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you." Wolfe: "It was a happy accident. I was looking for ways to refine expended Ray Sphere Cores after a blast occurs, possibly re-use them. One of my test animals happened to get too close to the Core sample and absorbed it. Afterward, I discovered it was exhibiting completely new Conduit talents." Bertrand: "Maybe your "Blast Cores" can do something for me. Surely God intended me to do more than turn into a mindless behemoth. A new power that might reveal His greater plan." Category:Collectibles